


Salon Lighter Than Air

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [51]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, Transformation, bimbo tf, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rin's won a nice trip to a strange Salon. Shame her English is rubbish or she would've realized how suspicious it all was.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 17





	Salon Lighter Than Air

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 42.

“Salon Lighter Than Air? What a weird name for a salon.”

Tohsaka Rin, one of the premier Maguses to hail from Japan, stood in front of a strange Salon she had been invited to in the middle of London. Ever since she moved here with her friend and fellow former Master Emiya Shirou, the two had been trying their best to learn Magecraft from the actual experts. But since all of that was unreasonably hard due to the way that the actual studying was structured, the two occasionally needed a break.

It was then that Rin received a rather weird coupon in the post. A coupon for a free experience at Salon Lighter Than Air. She had never heard of it, and the english expression was honestly kind of hard to understand for a non-native speaker, but she did like the sound of being pampered for hours until all of her stress had been massaged out of her body. It sounded like a great time, one that she wasn’t going to share with anybody.

“Welcome! What kind of treatment would you like?” As soon as the black-haired foreigner stepped inside, she was greeted by a woman whose tits barely kept themselves hidden within her leotard and an ass that was definitely being flossed by the bottom part of it. Not only that, but the look in her eyes was almost comparable to those that didn’t have a brain and her blonde hair didn’t help matters either. She was… Freakish, in a sense.

Tohsaka took a few moments to just look at her, trying to understand the English that she was speaking, all while the employee just looked at her with a bright smile. “...Coouuupon?” She eventually got out as she held up the coupon, letting the woman figure it out on her own.

It took not even a moment before the thing was snatched from her hands, and the smile on the ditzy blonde widened further. “You’re really lucky, we stopped giving these out yesterday! Just for you, we’ll give you the full experience. Just find a seat and wait, everything will be done before you know it, and then you’ll feel like you’re Lighter Than Air!” She chimed as she regurgitated the slogan that she had been taught, skipping off and leading the black-haired girl towards one of the open chairs…

Rin looked a little from side to side as she followed her, seeing the other girls that were going through this experience. Each of them had their heads absolutely covered by a machine attached to their chairs, and each of them seemed to be in utter bliss considering the way that they were drooling. It was a little suspicious, she had to admit, but that meant it could be really good, couldn’t it?

“Here you are, one chair, just for you!” The bimbo-like employee giggled as her assets bounced all over the place, prompting the foreigner to bow in appreciation. “How formal, how formal! Just sit tight and everything will flow naturally. If you need anything, just call upon one of us and you’ll get the help you need!”

With that, she left the black-haired girl alone with the chair. It looked… Comfortable? There was something off about it as she looked at it, but she didn’t want to raise a ruckus. This was free, after all. If it was that terrible, she could just find out who had even sent her the coupon in the first place and then put a curse on them. Knowing her luck, this was all Luvia’s fault. Oh well, that just meant that she’d get to fight that loud and obnoxious Finnish bitch…

Rin slowly sat down on the chair, feeling it conform around her body in a matter of moments. It seemed to be made of some sort of memory foam-like substance, one that would ensure that she felt as comfortable as possible. Which was great, it meant that she could really lean into the entire chair and feel it trying to hug away at her curves. Mostly her butt, something that made her feel real nice…

“Alright, it’s starting to win me over, but what’s the machine for?” She muttered to herself as she looked up at the visor-covered device, noticing that it seemed to have a couple of holes designed for her hair. Great, it was going to tug and ruin her hair. Maybe that was worth a complaint, if she ended up so bald that Shirou’s swords could reflect light off it. But at the same time, what if it ended up giving her hair worthy of a superstar?

She sat still in the chair, watching it slowly come down upon her head. A little roughly at that, as it suddenly snapped its straps around her throat and head to make sure that it was properly attached. Almost a little too tightly, making it seem as if it was going to do something much worse than just her hair and her face…

Rin looked straight ahead as an image soon started flashing on the visor part of the machine, a couple of colors clearly visible. Not only that, but some vapid sounding pop music started blasting its way through her head, courtesy of the built in speakers on the machine. Was this supposed to keep her calm? It was trashy, but she supposed it would do.

The colors on the visor grew more visible, each of them depicting a rather feminine looking figure. In fact, all of them seemed to mimic the one that had greeted her at the desk. Were they mascots of this chain or something? Or were they previous satisfied customers that wanted to show off a little? She couldn’t tell… In fact, her mind was getting a little… slow…

If she had bothered to listen to the lyrics of the music in her ears, she would’ve realized that they were talking about the joys of being a bimbo. The fun of having little-to-no-brains, the freedom it bought. You didn't have to think, you didn’t have to worry. All you needed to do was enjoy yourself and just let everything spring out naturally! 

Rin gradually smiled as she felt her head growing heavier. Thanks to the straps, it was impossible for her to tip her head forward until it couldn’t support itself, which meant that she absorbed more and more of the nice colors on the screen. Colors that were playing with their assets, just like a good bimbo should. That was what the words in her ears were saying, so it had to be true, right?

The more she listened, the hotter she felt between her legs. Like a heat had been turned on within her, and the only cure was something long, thick and hard. But she… she didn’t really want that, did she? She was a powerful Magus, she was a Tohsaka, she…

“You’re a bimbo, hun! Can’t you hear what’s running through your mind?”

Those words quickly flashed on screen, and Rin was surprised that she could understand them. In fact, those words sounded way too nice. So nice that she almost felt like her eyes were trying to creep closer to the screen, to really suck all of that good info in…

“Yeah, that’s it! Just keep starin! Feel all that good stuff in your brain, the stuff that made you all smart and not-bimbo-y? Feel it sliiiide down. Just let it squish into your boobies and make ‘em bounce out! You can do that, you’re a bimbo!”

Well, she had no reason not to believe the words on the screen. The words running through her head were almost identical, so she just had to try. She reached up to her boobs, so pitifully small compared to a real bimbo’s, and slowly poured all of her thoughts of her heritage and her former life straight into them. Nothing else mattered to a good bimbo like her…

Rin could feel a shock of pleasure pierce through her as her breasts suddenly exploded outward in size, shredding her top to pieces in a mere second, all while those mega milkers flopped all around until they came to rest. There was so much size gained by all of the wonderful thoughtlessness she poured into them, it was no wonder that she grew to be such a huge tittied bimbo. Because that was what she was meant to be!

“Good bimbo! Now, do all of that again, but this time we want your badonkadonk to be enormous. Like you could crush a cute dude between your cheeks and still have enough left for another! Come on, do just like before. Play with your seat and just let it all floooow.”

The Tohsaka Magus felt her hands moving on their own accord, a giggle leaving her lips as she sunk her fingers into her supple ass flesh. Unlike her breasts, this part of her body was actually overly developed. But it still wasn’t even close to a proper bimbo’s buttocks, so they had to go! 

Her fingers sunk into both of those asscheeks, causing her skirt and her leggings to rip apart as it wobbled its way to a much larger size. It was like a piece of gelatin had been attached to her body, one so sensitive to the touch that it wouldn’t stop moving once it got a little slap across the cheeks. Something that she’d honestly love, if she just got a little more time looking at those pretty colors on screen…

Instead of words accompanying the colors this time, however, it was a simple downward facing arrow. One that Rin was way too stupid to properly understand at this point, but if she had bothered to look down, she would’ve noticed a set of holes opening right underneath her buttocks, ready to shove something into where it didn’t belong. Somewhere rather sacred for a girl like her.

Once it happened, two shafts shooting straight into both of her exposed holes, she couldn’t help but let out a delightful moan. It was like being fucked by two cute boys, exactly what a bimbo like her should be doing. All the while, the colors on the visor kept on flashing straight into her mushy brain, killing any chance of any coherent thought forming…

As those cocks shoved their way into her holes repeatedly, training away at them so that she knew how to use them, the machine above did its best to fix the rest of her. Mostly her hair, which was already tied into cute twintails. All that she needed from this was merely a bit of brushing and some dye to make her as blonde as the other bimbos in the Salon.

Rin giggled and drooled as she was being fucked senseless by the automatic rods, the colors on screen implanting more and more messages, until it all finally came to an end. The rods were satisfied with how loose she had become, and thus sunk into the chair. Now, all she needed to do was get right back out…

The bimbofied Magus drooled as the straps on her head were undone, her body wobbling all over the place as she took her first step. But the machine wasn’t quite done, as once she got up onto her feet it had to do a few alterations to her wardrobe.

Her torn clothes were replaced by a leotard much like the one the employee had worn, serving as the only garment she needed. On top of that, she was forced to wear a couple of super high heels, permanently altering her posture should she forget to pull them off. Considering she was a bimbo, that seemed almost too likely…

Once that was over and done with, the machine pushed her towards the back of the store. Where all the Bimbos eventually went. They’d be ferried off to the highest bidder, which tended to be the local Maguses that ran the Clock Tower. Even they needed some sort of relief. And seeing young maguses turned into little toys that they could play with, well that was exactly the kind of twisted pleasure that they were looking to enjoy.

Now, that would be the end of everything… If a certain blonde hadn’t followed Tohsaka all this way. But since she had gotten lost, she never saw the girl getting transformed. She only found out about the Salon after the fact, as she stood outside with a coupon of her own, one that she had copied once she found Rin’s original copy…

“Salon Lighter Than Air. What a silly name…” And thus, another promising Magus would soon find herself turned into a toy of the wealthy...


End file.
